Cicatrices
by SillyRainbow
Summary: Siempre se han referido a ella como "la potranca fastidiosa", "la potranca rica y engreída", "la mala de la película", etc. Pero nadie se ha preguntado el por qué de su actitud. Diamond Tiara POV.


**Cicatrices**

**Diamond Tiara POV**

Sé bien que jamás pude acostumbrarme a los cambios drásticos que tuvo mi vida y por eso, después de haber perdido a mi madre de una forma tan fatal, las cosas cambiaron por completo (de una forma negativa) y algo dentro de mí se rompió, lo cual me ha hecho cambiar mucho; pasar de ser una potranca dulce a la típica bully. Desde hace tiempo me han tachado como "la mala de la película", la potranca odiosa, todos dicen cosas feas de mí y también dicen que me odian. ¿Pero alguna vez alguien se ha preguntado por qué soy así? ¿No? ¿Nadie? Pues bien, supongo que esta es mi oportunidad para desahogarme.

Hace tiempo, cuando era más pequeña, vivía con mi madre y mi padre en una casa inmensa. Esa casa, aparte de inmensa era muy hermosa: teníamos un hermoso jardín lleno de flores, hermosas habitaciones grandes, una gran fuente, entre otras cosas que los ponies adinerados como nosotros poseen.

Teníamos una vida feliz. Solíamos ser muy unidos mi madre, mi padre y yo. Salíamos a pasear a menudo y la pasábamos muy bien juntos.

Aquí es donde empezó todo:

Era una mañana tranquila y serena, como todas. Había despertado muy feliz, como solía hacer siempre (Así es, algún día fui una niña feliz). Abrí la puerta de mi habitación para bajar a desayunar. Bajaba las escaleras y no veía a mis padres, usualmente ellos apenas me escuchaban iban inmediatamente a decirme "Buenos días" y me acompañaban al comedor para desayunar. Estaba algo extrañada pero bueno, qué más da. Cuando terminé de bajar los escalones escuché sus voces, estaban discutiendo. "Qué extraño" pensaba yo "Ellos casi nunca pelean, ellos se quieren mucho". Era curiosa como un gato, así que me acerqué hacia el lugar de donde provenían las voces de ambos y escuchaba la conversación. Hablaban de una mafia o algo así.

— ¿Cómo no pudiste decirme después de todo este tiempo? — Preguntaba mi mamá en un tono fuerte, casi gritando.

— ¡No quería que se preocuparan por mí! ¡Solo trato de conseguir dinero para mantenerlas! — Gritaba mi padre.

— ¡Pero al menos podrías habérmelo dicho! —

— ¡Quería que ustedes vivan tranquilas sus vidas! —

En ese entonces no entendía nada del asunto debido a que era muy pequeña. Así que, como no me gustaba verlos gritándose el uno al otro, decidí entrar a la escena.

— ¡Buenos días, mamá y papá! Hoy es un bonito día, ¿no? — Saludé alegre a mis padres.

Ambos se quedaron en shock. Después de unos pocos segundos, respondieron a mi saludo.

— Buenos días, hija. — Dijo mi padre aparentando una sonrisa.

— Buenos días, hijita. Vamos a desayunar. — Dijo mi madre con una expresión similar a la de mi padre.

Mi papá y yo nos sentamos en la mesa mientras que mi madre iba por el desayuno. Quise preguntarle a mi padre lo que sucedía, pero no quise molestarlo.

Finalmente, mi madre había venido con mi desayuno.

— ¿Y ustedes? ¿Por qué no desayunan conmigo? — Pregunté inocentemente.

— Oh hija, nosotros ya desayunamos. — Dijo mi madre sonriendo.

— Entonces… ¡Más para mí! — Sonreí y empecé a comer.

La sala de inundó de silencio, mis padres se miraban sin dirigirse la palabra y yo comía plácidamente.

Finalmente no pude soportar la situación y decidí romper el silencio.

— Papá, mamá, ¿por qué estaban peleando? — Pregunté inocentemente.

— Eh… Es algo sobre el trabajo de tu padre, hijita. — Respondió mi madre sonriendo forzosamente.

— ¿Y qué pasa? —

— Pues… no le va muy bien pero las cosas mejorarán. — Dijo mi madre.

— Sí hija, no te preocupes. — Respondió mi papá.

En ese entonces, como toda potranca a esa edad, era muy ilusa y crédula. Así que no insistí y les seguí la corriente.

Así fueron pasando los días, la actitud de mis padres fue cambiando un poco y mi padre estaba saliendo más por las tardes y volvía en la madrugada. Le pregunté a mi papá a dónde se iba y me mentía diciendo que se iba a comprar. Mi madre se había estado poniendo algo triste en esos días. Yo lo sabía. Para ella era algo inevitable de ocultar, así que la acompañaba porque no quería que mamá estuviera triste. A veces me pregunto cómo estaba cuando yo me iba al jardín de potros y la dejaba sola. Sólo ella lo sabe.

Dos años habían pasado desde aquel día, hasta ese entonces, todo tranquilo. Era mi cumpleaños número 6. Todos felices. Mi mamá y mi papá entraron a mi habitación y me despertaron llevando un trozo de pastel con una vela encima y me cantaron la típica canción de cumpleaños que a todos nos han cantado en dicha ocasión. El primer regalo que recibí ese día fue de mi madre.

— Espero que te guste. — Dijo sonriendo.

Abrí el regalo, era una tiara plateada con bordes redondos. Me gustó mucho y lo primero que hice fue ponérmela.

— Tu abuela me la regaló cuando tenía tu edad, así que ahora te la daré a ti. — Dijo mi madre sonriendo.

Muy feliz por mi regalo, le agradecí y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Desde ese entonces, he llevado esa tiara conmigo siempre, hasta la fecha.

Más tarde, mis padres me organizaron una pequeña fiesta. Ellos dijeron que no pudieron hacerme la gran fiesta porque estaban teniendo problemas con el dinero, para mí la fiesta estuvo bien. Estuvimos mi papá, mi mamá, Silver Spoon (Es mi amiga desde que tengo memoria) y yo. Estuvimos haciendo juegos, comiendo y divirtiéndonos mucho hasta que a las siete de la noche la mamá de Silver Spoon había venido para llevarse a su hija a casa. Cuando ella se fue, la fiesta terminó.

Ayudé a guardar todo; los globos, serpentinas y otras cosas, lo que hizo que acabáramos más rápido. Cuando terminamos de guardar todo, yo me fui a mi habitación a abrir mis regalos, mi mamá se había ido a la cocina a guardar los bocadillos que habían sobrado de la fiesta y mi padre estaba en la sala.

Según lo que me contó mi padre, unos ponies se habían metido a la casa sigilosamente y habían amarrado a mamá a una silla con una cinta en la boca. Cuando mi papá iba subiendo hacia su habitación, escuchó un ruido. Era mi madre tratando de llamar la atención de mi padre para que la ayudara, lo cual funcionó.

Yo bajé a buscar algo de beber a la cocina, pero mi padre me escuchó y me escondió en el almacén que estaba cerca de la cocina.

— Hagas lo que hagas, no salgas de ahí. Y tampoco hagas ruido, no quiero que ellos sepan que estás aquí. — Me ordenó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Obedecí. Guardé silencio y escuché la escena.

— Así que haciéndote el buenito, ¿eh? — Dijo uno de ellos.

— No nos has dado el dinero, ahora pagarás por eso. —

— ¡No estoy dispuesto a pagar! ¡No tengo el dinero suficiente! — Respondió mi padre.

— Entonces no nos dejas otra opción. —

No sé exactamente lo que pasó, ya que no pude ver nada. Pero escuché a mi mamá intentar gritar. No se le escuchaba mucho por la cosa que tenía en la boca, pero se le escuchaba lo suficiente para saber que le estaban haciendo cosas horribles. Empecé a llorar en silencio, teniendo falsas esperanzas de que mi madre esté bien. Luego, me quedé dormida.

Tiempo después, mi padre abrió la puerta del almacén. Tenía los ojos rojos y lágrimas en las mejillas, no podía ocultarme que estaba llorando.

— ¿Por qué estás triste, papá? — Pregunté.

— Tú solo… ve a dormir. —

— ¿Y mamá? ¿Le puedo desear las buenas noches? —

— ¡VE A DORMIR! — Repitió enojado y a la vez triste.

Obedecí a mi padre y me fui a dormir, estaba muy confundida por lo que había sucedido y me fastidiaba que nadie me dijera nada. ¿Qué acaso no confiaban en mí?

Al día siguiente me desperté sola y bajé a desayunar. Ninguno de mis padres me había despertado ni dado los buenos días como siempre. Era fin de semana así que no tenía que preocuparme por levantarme temprano.

Bajé a desayunar y mi padre estaba leyendo el periódico en el comedor.

— Buenos días, papá. — Saludé a mi papá con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Buenos días, hija. Ahora te hago el desayuno. — Dijo en tono decaído.

Mi papá se levantó y empezó a hacer el desayuno mientras yo esperaba sentada en la mesa del comedor. Cuando mi papá regresó con el desayuno le pregunté:

— ¿Y mamá? ¿Dónde está mamá? — Pregunté inocentemente.

Mi papá empezó a lagrimear.

— Ella ya no está, hijita. —

— ¿A dónde se fue? ¿Fue a comprar? Si es así espero que no tarde, estoy muy ansiosa por verla. —

— Parece que no entiendes… —

— ¿Entender qué? —

— Ella ya no existe, se fue de este mundo... —

— ¿Qué? — A esa edad no entendía esas referencias.

— Ella murió, hija. —

Quedé en shock. Después de unos segundos me eché a llorar y abracé a mi padre. Le pregunté qué había pasado pero no quiso decirme. Meses después nos mudamos a otra casa porque esa nos traía malos recuerdos.

Por alguna razón, mi padre se volvió alguien frío. No podía hablarle como antes, además, salía mucho por cuestiones de trabajo. Debido a eso, le pedía a Silver Spoon que viniera a mi casa para tener a alguien con quien hablar y ella aceptaba. Todos los días, después de las clases, ella me acompañaba a mi casa y conversábamos por horas.

Así fueron pasando los años, fui creciendo y he desarrollado algunos problemas psicológicos. Mi padre se había vuelto alguien muy frío, como ya les comenté. No era mal padre, pero ya no tenía a un amigo. Fue todo un reto llevarlo al día de la apreciación familiar en la escuela.

Silver Spoon ha sido desde entonces la única que me ha apoyado. Ha tratado de llevarme al psicólogo pero yo reaccionaba mal, me enojaba y le preguntaba si me estaba llamando loca y le decía que no lo haga, pero ahora que me doy cuenta, lo hacía por mi bien. Hay algunas veces que no puedo controlarme.

Ella es mi única amiga, ya que tengo problemas para hacer amigos. Por eso ella es mi mayor tesoro.

Y ahora el por qué fastidio tanto a la Cutie Mark Crusaders:

Todo es por pura envidia. Envidio a Applebloom porque ella tiene lo que yo no tengo; una familia grande y amorosa. Es una potranca odiosamente perfecta. A veces me fastidia verla quejarse de algo, si yo tuviera una familia así no me quejaría de nada. Pero bueno, es su vida, no la mía. En el caso de Sweetie Belle, ella tiene una hermana que la quiere mucho y unos padres amorosos. En cuanto a Scootaloo, ella puede ser huérfana, pero tiene a una hermana mayor adoptiva que la quiere y protege, cosa que yo no tengo. Así que decidí alardearles algo que yo tengo y ellas no: una Cutiemark.

El placer de molestarlas es temporal, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Silver Spoon me dice que no es correcto y esas cosas y tiene razón. Yo la escucho, le doy la razón y me digo a mí misma que no lo volveré a hacer pero aún así lo hago y la pobre de ella tiene que seguirme la corriente. No sé qué me pasa.

Algo que he aprendido en todo este tiempo es que el dinero no puede comprar la felicidad. Mi padre me llena de cosas caras como vestidos y accesorios, pero no soy feliz. Él cree que llenándome de cosas va a hacerme sentir feliz. Se equivoca. Todo lo que quiero para poder ser feliz es poder hablar con él como solía hacerlo antes, jugar con él y otras cosas. Quiero decírselo pero, como ya les mencioné, él siempre sale y no puedo.

Espero algún día de estos poder cambiar todo esto y sé que va a ser difícil, lo que tomará un poco de tiempo. Siento mucha lástima por las Cutiemark Crusaders por tener que soportar todo lo que les digo, ellas no tienen la culpa de nada. Espero algún día poder disculparme con ellas, si mi orgullo me lo permite.

Le doy muchas gracias a Celestia por haber permitido que conozca a Silver Spoon. Esa potranca vale oro; si no fuera así, se hubiera hartado de mí hace años y me hubiera abandonado. Le debo mucho a Silver Spoon.

Tan solo espero no tener que soportar más de esto. Las cicatrices pueden quedarse, pero el dolor que ellas causan no es eterno.

* * *

**En mi vida he visto un fanfic positivo de Diamond Tiara, así que decidí hacer uno inspirado en "Queridos escritores de Fanfiction" de Oldadux.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado. **

**¡Gracias por leer! :D Y no olviden sus hermosos reviews.**

**~SillyRainbow.**

**Pdt: No se lo tomen tan a pecho, es solo un fanfic que escribió una chica desde su ordenador.**


End file.
